Make Me Happy!
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: MOVED! Seorang yeoja yang harus bekerja keras demi ahjumma dan nyawa yang ada di perutnya... Lalu, dimana suaminya? GS... Nggak pinter bikin summary.. RnR please... KYUMIN COUPLE!
1. Prolog

[FF] Make Me Happy! (PROLOG)

"Dasar tak tahu malu!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya pada karyawannya.

"Saya bukan wanita murahan tuan! Dan mulai hari ini saya berhenti dari pekerjaan hina ini!" balas seorang wanita muda yang memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

"Cih... Itu kan terserahmu. Lagipula aku tak butuh wanita sok suci sepertimu! Aku yakin tubuhmu itu sudah ternodai" balas pria paruh bays itu sengit.

"Ya, anda memang benar, tubuh saya memang tak suci lagi. Tapi, satu-satunya lelaki yang menodai saya hanyalah suami saya saja tuan. Permisi!" dengan sangat tidak sopan, ditinggalkannya sang mantan bos yang tengah meredam emosinya.

"Jadi dia sudah menikah? Tapi untuk apa dia bekerja di tempat seperti ini kalau sudah punya suami? Ah, ini bukan urusanku, tak penting juga memikirkannya, lebih baik aku menghitung pemasukan hari ini saja" ternyata pria paruh baya itu merupakan pemilik dari sebuah bar terpencil di pinggir kota. Dan jika dilihat dari kelakuannya, sudah jelas pasti bahwa ia adalah seorang yang mudah emosi dan mata duitan tentu saja.

"Aish, jika aku tak bekerja lagi, darimana aku mendapat uang untuk kehidupanku dan ahjumma sehari-hari?! Ah! Dasar pria paruh baya sialan!" teriak seorang wanita kesal membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya jadi heran.

"Hhh... Bagaimana juga nasibmu?" tanyanya pelan seraya mengusap perutnya yang masih datar.

"Aku tak boleh menyerah! HWAITING!" seru wanita itu keras seraya mengepalkan tangannya serta mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Benar-benar memalukan. #plak

LANJUT?/END?

hayo tebak,siapa yg jadi main castnya?

ditunggu RnRnya, kalo dikit, ya nggak lia terusin. 


	2. Chapter 1

[FF] Make Me Happy! / Kyumin / GS / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

.

"Ahjumma, aku pulang!" teriak seorang wanita muda di sebuah rumah sederhana yang dihuni olehnya dan seorang ahjumma itu.

"Kau sudah pulang minnie? Ayo cepat masuk, ahjumma sudah memasak makan malam untuk kita malam ini" ujar ahjumma itu seraya tersenyum.

"Hhh... Minnie mau mandi dulu ahjumma, biar terlihat segar" ujarnya.

"Arra, tapi setelah itu cepat kesini dan makan. Ahjumma tahu kalau kau juga lapar" pesan sang ahjumma sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

Setelah itu, hanya terdengar guyuran air pertanda ada seseorang yang mandi di kamar mandi satu-satunya yang terdapat di rumah mungil itu.

-KYUMIN-

"Ahjumma masih bekerja di restoran itu?" tanya sungmin pada Jung ahjumma. Kini, mereka berdua tengah duduk berdua di sebuah kamar kecil, setelah menyantap makan malam mereka tentunya.

"Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya balik Jung ahjumma.

"Ani. Tapi tadi minnie keluar dari pekerjaan minnie di bar. Apa tak ada lowongan pekerjaan di restoran tempat ahjumma bekerja itu?" tanya sungmin penuh harap.

"Molla, besok akan ahjumma tanyakan dulu. Untuk sementara jangan bekerja dulu minnie. Ingatlah kandunganmu itu" nasehat sang ahjumma.

"Tapi, kalau minnie tidak bekerja, kita dapat penghasilan dari mana ahjumma?" ujar sungmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh... Penghasilan ahjumma masih cukup untuk kita bertiga minnie" ujar samg ahjumma seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala sungmin.

"Tapi, aku tak mau merepotkan ahjumma lagi. Aku kan sudah menumpang disini" kata sungmin segan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Siapa yang merasa direpotkan? Ahjumma sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak ahjumma sendiri, jadi tak ada kata merepotkan disini." ucap jung ahjumma.

Dipeluknya jung ahjumma erat. Andai saja ada suaminya disini, pasti dia tak akan repot-repot mengurusi cara mendapatkan penghasilan tiap harinya. Aish! Tapi dia sangat membenci laki-laki itu..

-Kyumin-

"Hhh... Umma, aku pulang! Benar-benar melelahkan!" ujar seorang pria tampan memasuki sebuah rumah megah.

"Aigoo.. Anak umma sudah pulang rupanya" sambut sang umma.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa ada perkembangan?" tanya sang umma.

"Belum umma. Aku benar-benar lelah mencarinya satu bulan ini" ujar sang namja.

"Kyunnie tak boleh menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia pasti tengah membutuhkanmu sekarang" semangat sang umma.

"Ne umma. Ah, aku ingin mandi dulu. Rasanya badanku lengket semua" ujar kyuhyun, sang namja, seraya melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah megah itu.

'Umma benar. Aku tak boleh menyerah! Dimanapun keberadaannya, dia pasti membutuhkanku' batin kyuhyun.

-Kyumin-

"Eung... haahh" terlihat seorang yeoja yang baru bangun tidur dan menguap tentu saja.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan sempurna, yeoja itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar,dan tentu saja menjalani aktivitas paginya,mandi.

Tak lama, terdengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi itu.

_KYUMIN_

"Minnie, tak sarapan dulu?" tanya wanita paruh baya kepada minnie, atau kerap dipanggil sungmin.

"Ani, ahjumma... Minnie mau mengantar koran dan susu dulu. Mumpung masih pagi" jawab sungmin.

"Hhh... Sudah berapa kali ahjumma katakan untuk istirahat dirumah saja... Nanti minnie lelah" nasehat jung ahjumma.

"Aniyo, minnie tidak lelah ahjumma. Minnie berangkat dulu. Annyeong!" langsung saja sungmin keluar dari rumah mungil itu sebelum jung ahjumma menasehatinya panjang lebar.

"Huh, anak itu keras kepala sekali" gerutu jung ahjumma sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

-Kyumin-

"Annyeong!" sapa sungmin ceria pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah merapikan tanamannya menggunakan gunting kebun.

"Ah, kau mengagetkan saja sungmin-ssi" balas namja paruh baya itu.

"Ini koran dan empat kotak susu untuk ahjussi, ahjumma, dan Lee twins" ujar sungmin seraya menyerahkan barang yang disebutkannya tadi pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Gomawo sungmin-ssi. Ini susu untukmu saja. Kebetulan ahjussi sedang malas meminum susu" kata ahjussi itu seraya menerima tiga kotak susu dan koran, serta memberikan sekotak susu untuk sungmin.

"Jinja ahjussi? Gomawo! Saya permisi dulu. Annyeong!" ujar sungmin menerima sekotak susu tadi, kemudian kembali mengantar koran dan susu lainnya.

Memang inilah rutinitas sungmin jika pagi hari, bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tukang antar koran dan susu. Wajar jika dia banyak yang mengenalnya, sungmin tipikal yeoja yang mampu dengan cepat bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang. Apalagi dia juga yeoja yang ceria.

-KYUMIN-

"Huahhh, ini enak" ujar sungmin setelah meneguk tiga kotak susu yang diterimanya secara cuma-cuma.

Kini sungmin tengah berada di sebuah taman setelah melakukan pekerjaannya tadi.

"Orang-orang tadi baik sekali, mau memberiku susu. Kita beruntung hari ini, aegya. Lumayan untuk sarapan." ujar sungmin seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Hari ini aku harus mendapat pekerjaan. Fighting!" ujarnya semangat.

Kemudian sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menjauhi taman itu.

-KYUMIN-

"Jwesonghamnida (ini bener nggk tulisannya?), disini sudah tidak menampung pegawai baru lagi. Saya meminta maaf" ucapan itu sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya sungmin dengar hari ini.

"Khamsahamnida" ujarnya seraya membungkuk kemudian keluar dari restoran itu.

"Huft.. Benar-benar sulit mencari pekerjaan zaman sekarang" keluh sungmin sesaat, tak lama semangat yang tadi hilang muncul kembali.

"Fighting!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

-KYUMIN-

"Memangnya apa yang dapat kau lakukan?" tanya namja muda itu sakartis pada sungmin.

"Saya bisa memasak, bersih-bersih, mencuci, dan lainnya" jawab sungmin mantap.

"Baiklah,kau kuterima disini sebagai pegawaiku. Mulai besok kau bisa mulai bekerja" ujar namja itu santai.

"Khamsahamnida... Saya akan bekerja semampu saya. Saya permisi dulu Kim-ssi" pamit sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan pemilik sebuah restoran ternama.

"Hhh... Tuan itu baik sekali..." ujar sungmin setelah kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah rumah sederhama.

"Lebih baik aku bersih-bersih rumah sekarang" ucap sungmin pada diri sendiri.

_KYUMIN_

"Ahjumma pulang!" sapa Jung ahjumma pada sungmin yang tengah memasak.

"Minnie, ahjumma punya kabar baik untukmu" ujar sang ahjumma.

"Apa,ahjumma?" tanya sungmin yang tetap pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Tadi, ahjumma sudah bertanya pada manager restoran, dan ada lowongan pekerjaan untukmu" ujar Jung ahjumma gembira.

"Jinja?" tanya sungmin menatap Jung ahjumma tak percaya. Sebelumnya, sungmin sudah mematikan kompornya.

"Ne" jawab Jung ahjumma mengiyakan.

"Huwaa! Minnie senang sekali ahjumma!" pekiknya senang seraya memeluk sang ahjumma erat.

"Tapi minnie..." ujar Jung ahjumma menggantung, membuat sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wae ahjumma?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Lowongan pekerjaan di restoran itu malam, apa minnie mau?" tanya sang ahjumma.

"Jinja? Aku mau ahjumma. Itu malah sangat menguntungkan. Pagi hari mengantar koran, kemudian bekerja di restoran tuan Kim, malamnya di restoran tempat ahjumma bekerja. Huwa! Minnie sangat senang!" ujarnya gembira seraya kembali memeluk Jung ahjumma.

"Eh, jadi minnie sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru? Kenapa tak bilang pada ahjumma? Tahu begini lebih baik tidak ahjumma tanyakan tadi" ujar sang ahjumma sedih.

"Ahjumma tak senang ya, kalau Minnie mendapat pekerjaan?" tanya sungmin dengan cemberut. Pelukan mereka sudah terlepas.

"Bukannya ahjumma tak suka minnie mendapat pekerjaan, tapi ahjumma tak ingin minnie terlalu lelah. Nanti kan kasihan bayi minnie" terang Jung ahjumma.

"Ahjumma tenang saja. Bayi minnie pasti mengerti keadaan ummanya, jadi ahjumma tak perlu khawatir lagi. Arra!?" ujar sungmin meyakinkan.

"Awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa. Ahjumma pastikan minnie akan dipecat dari pekerjaanmu" ancamnya.

"Aish. Kejam sekali ahjumma. Yasudah, sekarang ayo kita makan malam ahjumma. Minnie sudah memasak untuk makan malam kita" ajak sungmin.

_KYUMIN_

"Hhh... Memangnya kesalahanku tak termaafkan lagi?" tanya seorang namja pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aniyo, ini hanya salah paham sayang. Setiap orang memang memiliki pemikiran masing-masing yang pastinya berbeda. Dan aku yakin kalau kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. Tenanglah" ujar seorang yeoja itu pada namja yang terlihat bersedih.

Kemudian, dirangkulnya tubuh rapuh itu dengan hangat.

-KYUMIN-

"Boleh kutanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya seorang namja muda pada pegawainya.

"Tentu saja tuan Kim" jawab sungmin mantap. Dilepaskannya apron yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"Kenapa dari awal kulihat wajahmu selalu pucat? Kau sakit?" tanya tuan Kim, atau nama lengkapnya Kim Joong Woon, dan kerap disapa Yesung itu.

"Aniyo, mungkin dampak dari kelelahan" jawab sungmin lancar.

"Kau yakin? Istriku yang tengah hamil wajahnya juga sama pucatnya dengan wajahmu" ujar Yesung.

"Jinja? Wah selamat ya Tuan Kim. Saya tak menyangka, anda masih terlihat muda tapi akan menjadi ayah" ujar sungmin memberi selamat.

"Terima Kasih sungmin-ssi. Ah sebentar lagi istriku kesini. Aku tinggal dulu ya" pamit yesung kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Huft... Untung saja pertanyaan itu tak dibahas lebih dalam, bisa-bisa aku dipecat nanti" gumam sungmin pelan. Pasalnya, banyak orang menganggap wanita hamil itu lambat, cepat lelah, dan lainnya, sehingga dapat merugikan. Oleh karena itu, sungmin menyembunyikan keadaannya, dan untungnya kandungannya itu kuat.

-KYUMIN-

"Sungmin-ssi, bisa tolong bantu aku mengangkat kardus ini?" tanya seorang pelayan meminta bantuan.

"Memangnya, apa isinya?" tanya sungmin was-was.

"Hanya sayuran-sayuran untuk persediaan. Tapi tanganku sudah tak cukup untuk membawanya ke lemari penyimpanan" jawabnya.

"Ah baiklah. Berikan padaku" ujar sungmin seraya menerima sebuah kardus yang memang tak terlalu berat itu.

"Hhh... ada lagi?" tanya sungmin dengan nafas agak tersenggal.

"Ani, itu sudah yang terakhir. Kenapa hanya membawa satu kardus saja kau sudah kelelahan sungmin-ssi?" tanya pelayan itu heran.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. Jadinya, membawa satu kardus saja sudah lelah. Apalagi badanku agak tak enak rasanya" jawab sungmin beralibi.

"Oh, kau memang terlihat pucat. Lebih baik sungmin-ssi pulang saja dan beristirahat. Lagipula jam kerja sungmin-ssi juga sudah selesai bukan?" ujar pelayan yeoja itu menasehati.

"Ne. Gomawo sudah membantuku di hari pertamaku bekerja disini. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!" ujar sungmin berterima kasih sekaligus pamit.

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan!"

-KYUMIN-

"Hhhh..."

Cklek

Pintu itupun terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja muda yang tengah ngos-ngosan(?).

"Minnie!" teriak yeoja paruh baya seraya mendekati yeoja muda tadi.

"Minnie habis lari ya? Kenapa ngos-ngosan(?) begini?" tanya Jung ahjumma khawatir.

"Minnie tak apa ahjumma. Mian minnie terlambat, padahal ini hari pertama minnie bekerja disini" ujar sungmin merasa bersalah.

"Ani, tak apa minnie. Sekarang minnie duduk dulu ne?" tawar Jung ahjumma.

"Shiro. Disini minnie untuk bekerja bukan bersantai" jawabnya.

"Arra. Sekarang pakai pakaian kerjamu, ada di loker nomor 7 dan ini kuncinya. Setelah itu minnie kedepan dan antarkan pesanan ne?" ujar Jung ahjumma memberi pengarahan.

"Siap, kapten!"

Setelah itu, sungmin melakukan apa yang ditugaskan Jung ahjumma padanya.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda" ujar sungmin sopan pada seorang namja yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Minnie..." ujar namja itu setelah membalikkan tubuhnya membuat mata sungmin melotot, jantungnyapun berdetak cepat.

'Ya Tuhan, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Kenapa secepat ini' batin sungmin.

TBC?/END?

mian, updatenya lama, soalnya lia lagi buntu mau nulis apa. #bungkuk2

bahkan yang 'Uri Baby We Love U' belum kepikiran mau gimana ceritanya. :-D

mian nggak bisa bales review,soalnya lia publish lewat hp...

Buat yang udah baca, di review ne? Kalau bisa kasih saran, biar nggak buntu lagi dan cepet updatenya.

Gomawo yang udah RnR...  
Ditunggu RnRnya... 


	3. Not Fanfiction!

Not Fanfiction!

.

Ini bukan Fanfiction...  
Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan kalau fanfic ini bukannya enggak dilanjutin, tapi cuma pindah tempat di blog saya.

yang minat baca, tinggal kunjungi blog saya dan minta PW di fb saya lewat pesan, jadi nggak usah di add juga gak papa. Dan PASTI akan saya kasih asal setelah membaca KOMENTAR.

Terserah mau bilang saya apa, tapi disini saya cuma ingin dihargai aja.

.

Untuk FB saya:

Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Untuk blog saya:

amiliakyuminforever . wordpress . com (hilangkan spasi)

Sekian,

Salam kecup dari Lia :* 


End file.
